


Too Close

by I_Cant_Write



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dog Pile Sleeping, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Virgil centric, Virgil is anxious as usual, kinda analogical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Cant_Write/pseuds/I_Cant_Write
Summary: Virgil is uncomfortable with the sleeping situation. The others, especially Logan, want to make him feel comfortable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty G rated except for like one joke
> 
> I'm trying LAMP for the first time
> 
> I tried to write about sensory overload but it's hard to express what it actually feels like so
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you liked and what you didn't!

It was that time of night.

Aka, 4 in the morning, when the air was quiet, and there was no light or movement outside of their bedroom.

Their bedroom. All of them.

Patton was snoring softly, on his side, his hair puffing up with every breath, and his arm over Roman’s waist.

Roman, humming a little about some dream he was having, was crushing Virgil against him, and gripping Logan’s hand.

Logan rested on his back, squeezing Virgil between his shoulder and forcing the anxious side to be Roman’s little spoon.

It was boiling, sweat rolling down his body under his shirt, and Roman was breathing down his neck. His skin felt itchy, and he didn’t like where his arm came in contact with Logan’s onesie, and his whole back touching Roman.

Why was Roman humming, even? How could any of them fall asleep with that? And Patton’s hair blowing was distracting out of the corner of his vision. It was too dark, but he could FEEL Logan’s breath on him too, feel Roman’s grip on him, trapping him in the bed.

He was too close. Everything was jittery and too hot. He wished he could sleep. Part of him wanted to rip that onesie off Logan’s arm. It was 4 am, and they were keeping him up, and he was so anxious that he knew sleep wasn't going to be an option.

He glances over at Roman. He could smother him. Then he would stop humming…

Instead, he shakes his head and squeezes out of Roman’s grip. He creeps his way on tiptoe into the bathroom.

He shut the door behind him, and flipped on the light, staring at his ragged appearance in the mirror. The bathroom was cool and bright, and he felt like he could breathe. He splashed some water on his face, and sat on the floor, feeling the cool tile. The space. 

He leaned back against the wall. No annoying breathing, or sounds, or feelings. Just the tile, and the soft sound of his own slowing breathing. It was quiet.

He could rest here, but the floor was hard, and what would they say if they woke up and he wasn’t in bed? Would they think that he didn’t love them? 

The thought of that made him even more anxious. He didn’t want them to separate from him, or get angry, or upset; he’d had a hard enough time getting them to like him in the first place.

But the thought of going back and squeezing between them made him nauseous. He couldn’t do it. He could feel an uncomfortable tingle in his spine just from thinking about it.

“Virgil?” A sleepy drawl from behind the door, “Are you alright?”

Logan? It was hard to tell when the four were tired, because they mumbled, and they, well, all had the same voice.

“Yeah, I’m alright, Logan,” he whispers.

“Can I come in?” he slurs a little.

Virgil reaches up and opens the door, letting Logan slip in before shutting it again.

“Do you need to go? Cause I can leave…”

Logan shakes his head, groggy. He sweeps his hair out of his eyes. Virgil watches him in the mirror as the Logical side adjusts his boxers where they had ridden up in his slumber, “I came to check on you. I felt you get up.”

Virgil felt shame crawl up his neck, “…sorry for waking you.”

“It’s alright,” Logan puts the lid of the toilet down and sits on it, “What’s wrong?”

“Me?” Virgil pretends to look surprised, “Nothing, Logan, really. Just…sitting.”

“Hm,” Logan pulls his glasses out of his pocket and slips them on, blinking, and his eyes seem to focus on Virgil for the first time, “You’re on the floor of the bathroom at 4 am, and nothing’s wrong?”

Logan stares at him in a way that makes guilt creep up his throat like bile, and he looks away.

“I…” Virgil swallows, tapping his fingers on the tile, and glancing around.

Logan waits, his eyes kind, half closed from sleep, but trying to show him he is willing to listen to what he has to say, without judgment.

“It’s stupid. You’ll think it’s stupid.”

“Falsehood,” Logan replies patiently.

“You think everything is stupid.”

Logan smirks, “True. But I think I speak for all of us when I say that we want you to trust us and feel comfortable, Virgil.”

Virgil taps his fingers on the floor, and doesn’t meet his eyes, “I…” he sighs, “You all feel so comfortable sleeping in that…dogpile.”

He glances up into the mirror to see Logan waiting for him to continue.

“But I…” Virgil shifts, his face hot and itchy, “I-I don’t. It’s…I love you guys, but you’re really close, and I need my space…”

Logan adjusts his glasses, in full “Smarty Pants Mode”, as Roman called it.

“It’s making you anxious,” Logan nods, “It is a fairly common psychological anxiety-related phenomenon called Sensory Overload, where everything that you perceive suddenly seems anxiety-inducing, annoying, or can even make one angry or upset.”

Virgil sits back, astonished, “That’s…” he nods, “Yeah, exactly. I mean, I wanted to strangle Roman every time he breathed down my neck.”

Logan cocks an eyebrow, “You do NOT need Sensory Overload to feel that way, I assure you.”

Virgil, despite the way he was feeling, smiles at that.

Logan nods curtly, “Well…until morning, perhaps we can switch places? Then you would only be close to me, and you wouldn’t have to…” he shakes his head, remembering something and smiling a little, “Be crushed by Roman.”

Virgil lips curl upward into a half smile.

“I will attempt not to touch you,” Logan shrugs, “It might help you get to rest until morning, and then we can deduce a better solution.”

Virgil nods, “Thanks, Logan. That might help.”

Logan nods, and offers his hand to help him get up.

Virgil takes it, and doesn’t let go.

Logan needs his hands to climb into the bed, though. The logical side removes his glasses and snuggles back against Roman, who buries his face in Logan’s shoulder. Logan beckons, then, and Virgil climbs in beside him.

It wasn’t great, but much better than before. He actually had some space to himself, since Logan attempted not to touch him.

“Better?” Logan whispers.

Virgil sighs, “I feel bad making you sleep next to Roman.”

Logan actually smiles, and shrugs, “There are worse things.”

He kisses Roman’s hand, and Roman mumbles something about damsels before nuzzling more into Logan’s onesie, pulling the intellectual side flush against him. Virgil pretends not to notice Logan’s blush when he does so.

Virgil smiles a little, and manages to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

He’s woken slightly when he hears Patton get up in the morning.

He stays in bed, but barely dozes as the rest of them rise.

At 9:00, he resigns to realizing he won’t get any more sleep, and crawls out of bed, throwing on his hoodie and stepping out into the Commons. Logan is on his phone, resting back against the kitchen counter, and Patton is humming as he prepares a pancake breakfast.

He’s groggy, his hair a mess, the area around his eyes even darker than normal.

“Good morning, kiddo!” Patton’s voice chimes just a little too loud.

“Morning,” he mumbles. His head is pounding, and Logan, sympathetic, notices, closing his Wiki article on how tadpoles grow legs to start a pot of coffee for him.

“How’d you sleep?” Patton smiles a little.

“Like a beauty, I’d imagine,” Roman enters, face looking fresh and beautiful as always, “Get it? See what I did there?”

“Yeah, a Disney joke,” Virgil is too tired to be sarcastic to him.

“And, you’re beautiful,” Roman smirks, cupping Virgil’s cheek, until the idea of breakfast tears Roman's attention away from him.

Logan pours two mugs of coffee, takes a sip of his own, passing a mug to a grateful Virgil.

Virgil doesn’t have much of an appetite, and picks around at his bacon.

“Something wrong, kiddo?” Patton tilts his head in concern, “You know, if you don’t like it, I can get you something else.”

And then, Logan slams his mug on the counter, “Yes!”

“EEE, loud noises!” Patton squeaks, nearly dropping his fresh plate of breakfast.

Logan ignores him, and grabs both of Virgil’s shoulders, “Yes!” He says again, with a bright excitement in his eyes. 

Logan actually squeals, excited about whatever he’s thinking, and grabs Roman’s hand, “I need your help,” he murmurs as he leads Roman to the sitting room.

Virgil shakes his head, and sighs, trying to block out the loud scraping noises coming from the two of the bedroom.

Patton looks a little flushed, “Didn’t expect them to do that so early in the morning…”

Virgil looks at Patton, confused, and then in horror at the bedroom, where faint grunting and the scraping of furniture on the floor.

“Virgil!” Logan called, “Could you come in here, please?”

Oh no, he didn’t want to. Awkward awkward awkward…

“Virgil! My Dark Knight!” Roman calls in his song-like voice, “Please come to the bedroom!”

Grumbling, Virgil dragged himself off the chair and into the other room, where Logan was…

…standing beside a love seat, pressed against the bed.

“…what?” Virgil squints.

Logan suddenly looks a little shy, “I, um…you seemed uncomfortable sleeping in the "dog pile," as you called it, so you should have a space of your own, but still be close to us," Logan gestures, “The solution. You are still against the bed for optimal warmth and intimacy, but far enough away to avoid triggering any anxiety.”

That was actually…really sweet.

Logan shuffled his feet, “If you don’t like it…”

“I love it,” Virgil breathes.

Logan peered up at him through his glasses.

“I…Logan…” Virgil touches the love seat, “This…would help so much. Thank you.”

“I…” Logan smiles to himself, his face pink, “No…No problem, Virgil, and,” Logan swallows, “Anytime you’re ready, you’re welcome to come back to the bed. But take your time.”

Virgil shuffles his feet, “Thank you for understanding and not thinking it’s weird.”

“Virgil,” Logan whispers, smiling softly, “You’re part of this relationship too. What you want, we’re comfortable with.”

Virgil climbs in and curls up, “This is actually…pretty cool.”

Logan is rocking onto the balls of his feet, clearly ecstatic over Virgil liking the new sleeping situation.

“Well, what is all this?” Patton beams as he enters the room.

Virgil smiles a little, “Logan thought to bring in this love seat so I wouldn’t get anxious sleeping so close to you guys.”

“Ooh!” Patton’s eyes widen, “I have just the thing!”

He sinks out, and then quickly comes back, beaming, and tosses a blanket at him.

“The Lion King?” Virgil feels the smile in his eyes, “Patton, this is awesome.”

“I know, right!” Patton squeaks, “It’s the old one Thomas used to have! And since you wouldn’t be under the covers with us, I thought you could have it.”

“Voila!” Roman tosses a pillow, which is embroidered with his own crest, as his own offering, “Only the softest and cushiest for my darling.”

“Thanks, Roman,” Virgil kisses his cheek, and a giddy Roman heads back out to eat his breakfast.

Logan clears his throat, seeming a little upset that the praise and admiration got turned away from him so soon.

Virgil smiles, pulling Logan down by his tie and kissing his cheek, “Thank you, Logan.”

“No…” Logan smiles, despite himself, “…problem.”

Patton squeaks, “Look at you two! So cute!”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was that time again.

Aka, 10:00 at night, when they had all just settled in for bed.

Virgil watched Logan’s breathing slow and his face relax, pulled flush against Patton, with the moral side’s arms snaked around his waist and chest. He felt a lot better, just a little isolated, watching them fall asleep.

He pulled the Lion King blanket up around his face, and he feels the presence of someone standing next to him. He barely cracks open an eye, pretending to be asleep.

Roman leans down over him and presses a kiss to his lips, “Goodnight, sleeping beauty,” he whispers.

And Virgil feels closer to them than ever before.


End file.
